Cloud Drabbles
by zutoph507
Summary: A series of dark drabbles involving Cloud. Yaoi
1. Not a Chocobo

**This is YAOI related. If sex, boy love, swearing or implied rape scenes bother you, please find something more enjoyable. These drabbles are kind of dark. There will be more if you do like them. **

**NOT a Chocobo!**

I'm having one of my usual drinks at Tifa's bar. After I have a few more and start getting obnoxious, either her or Cloud will bounce me out of here. Neither of them likes me much and the service is terrible. So why do I come here? I enjoy pissing people off and the blonde is so much fun to tease. I can see his jaw tighten while he struggles to remain calm and impassive. Even when he tosses me in the street, he's never become truly angry. Not on the outside anyway.

It's sort of like a personal challenge now, to see if I can make the ex-mercenary snap. A wise person would say that's a stupid thing to do. I'll leave the wisdom to Tseng, cause I like to play with fire. Getting burned or not isn't the issue here; cause if it's worth it, it's worth it.

I finished my bourbon ten minutes ago, and Tifa's ignoring me. "Hey! I little service over here, yo! I'm a paying customer, babe." I dangled my empty glass in her direction, fluttering my lashes slightly.

She rolled her eyes and slowly made her way over with the bottle. "Don't you think you've had enough?"

"I'm hurt! This is only my second drink."

She poured out amber liquid, her lips a thin line. "No Reno, haven't you harassed us enough yet?"

I winked at her and grinned like a cat. I felt a verbal response would be trite, even for me. Then my real target walked out of the back room. I didn't see him at first; I could hear the soft clinking of his hardware when he walked. How on earth the blond warrior ever managed to sneak silent through the night when it suited him, I had never discovered.

Turning my gaze toward him I smiled maliciously. "Hey babe."

Cloud never broke his stride, cutting me a dark glance. Man! Tonight's gonna be fun. I knocked back my drink and hurried after him. My head was spinning from the sudden buzz, so I nearly ran into him when he stopped abruptly and turned. "I have work, Reno. Leave me alone."

"Hey babe, don't be like that."

"Don't call me 'babe'."

"I know you like it."

He snorted and walked out of the building. I followed, musing aloud. "So if I can't call you babe, what should I switch to? Hmm… what to call you?" Cloud never spared me a glance, while he gave his bike a quick once over.

"I'm already irritated, Reno, don't push it."

"Aww! Did you have a fight with Tifa, Almighty Chocobo?"

Cloud straightened suddenly. I had a moment to raise an eyebrow before my back was forcibly introduced to the wall. I didn't even see him move. The Almighty Hero's face was inches from my own, snarling and angry. I had definitely scored a hit. Mako eyes blazed a deep ocean blue over bared teeth. Shit he's choked.

That should have been enough for me, he's kicked my ass before and it hurt like hell. After dropping the Sector 7 Plate, I barely survived his anger. Still, Cloud's fury has always been memorable. Watching his emotions spill over the brink into savagery is a sensual experience for a man of my profession.

"I'm not a damned chocobo!" he hissed

I laughed and tried to look coy, which probably came off as sluttish arrogance. I knew Cloud was straight and likely had the same homophobic insecurity any guy would. His hip was pressed up against mine and I couldn't help myself from pushing the taboo button, it was like a nervous twitch. I licked my lower lip slowly and smirked. "You're hot when you're pissy, Cloud. Why don't we go somewhere more private, huh?"

His eyes widened and I swear I saw something break in there. He turned me, twisting both my arms behind my back and dragged me into the back alley. I was pushed face down across a crate and I could feel him against me. Holding both my wrists easily in one hand, he began undoing my belt with the other. The blond was hardening rapidly and panting with anger.

"You want it do you, Reno? This time I'm gonna teach you when enough is enough."

Held down as I was, on the verge of being violated, with a cold stone wall in front of me; I said the only words that made sense to me at the time. "Yeah Strife, I want it."

Cloud stopping moving. I could hear his laboured breathing and looked over my shoulder at him. For a moment I thought he was going to just walk away. Then he pulled my wrists back tighter so my shoulders locked, dropping my pants to my ankles. "Then brace yourself, Turk."


	2. Lights Out

**This is YAOI. If you have a problem with boy love, rape or sexual themes at all... go away now and find something more to your taste.**

**This is NOT the usual Zack/Cloud fluff. You have been fore warned. As for the rest of you, please enjoy.**

**Lights Out**

Zack arrived in the cadet quarters shortly before the Lights Out Curfew. Conforming to the shadows when necessary was a part of his training; so waiting for the blonde cadet and his bunkmate passed without incident. He doubted anyone had noticed him. This was confirmed when the two walked passed his hiding place, oblivious.

Reaching out and catching the roommate by his elbow, the First Class SOLDIER slipped a hand easily over his mouth. Strife continued into their shared room, unaware his companion no longer followed. The cadet in his arms trembled with fright and Zack released him; Cloud was the true target.

"Take a walk." The cadet before him was uncertain and glanced at the door to his room.

"Sir?"

"That's an order. If anyone questions you, tell them I need to have a private chat with your roommate."

Unhappy, though unwilling to argue, the teen walked away down the hall.

Zack smiled mirthlessly, anticipation coursing through him. _Easy now, don't wanna scare the kid. _Slipping inside the room, he switched off the light and closed the door. Cloud was sitting on his bed, and he looked up at the figure in the darkened room. "Marcus? What are you doing?"

The SOLDIER strode over to his bed, drawing a small length of cloth from his pocket. Without the Mako enhancements, Cloud's night vision was still adjusting. It gave the element of surprise to the First. Zack caught both the blonde's wrists while allowing his weight to fall gracefully downwards. "I'm not Marcus." He breathed. Strife's body was pinned beneath him, his wrists nearly together above his head.

A narrow rail framed the head and foot of every bunk like this. "Zack?" Cloud's wrists were pinned to the rail. "What are you doing?" The cadet's voice was edged with panic. Zack began tying them securely to the metal. "Zack, wait… please! I don't want—" His mouth was covered, while the elder SOLDIER began to strip him from the waist down.

"Shush baby. You'll like it soon. I promise." The young teen's eyes were wide and fearful. Removing his hand, Zack replaced it with his mouth. The searing kiss was only the beginning. Taking his time, the older man was determined to arouse the young recruit. _I want him to cry my name and beg for more. Gaia I want him! _"Don't scream, just try to relax."

Zack prepared the blonde slowly, drawing out his anticipation while Cloud whimpered beneath him. The cadet was growing tired, his struggles in vain. The SOLDIER held him down easily and would take him, willing or not. Placing a gentle hand over his mouth, Strife's scream was muffled, as the older man pushed into him. "Easy now, just calm down, baby."

Zack lasted a long time, extending his own pleasure as far as he could. When the blonde came in spite of himself, it sent Zack over the edge.

After cleaning and dressing both of them, the SOLDIER finally untied his young protégé. "Get some sleep, Cloud. We have a long day tomorrow."

Leaving the room, the First noticed Marcus leaning against the wall outside. They could both hear the quiet crying of the blonde cadet. Walking past him, Zack addressed him offhandedly, "Go for a longer walk next time."


	3. Rufus

**light YAOI content. just so you know.**

**Rufus**

The stared each other down over the majestic furniture gracing Rufus Shinra's inner sanctum. The room otherwise known as 'the office'. Two finely sculpted dangerous men. Both were blue eyed blondes, both were stubborn, both men born to lead others. Decked out respectively in black and white, they would have growled like wolves if they were any more primal.

It was Rufus who spoke first into the tense silence. "Well Cloud, I'm waiting."

The blonde warrior said nothing. Closing the distance between them in two swift strides, he crushed the Shinra Presidents mouth with his own. Then… then…

Sitting up suddenly, Cloud woke from his sleep. Heart hammering and disoriented, the young mercenary took in his surroundings a piece at a time. Clock, bed, window… all systems go. His hands were shaking and the feeling of intense arousal was churning in his stomach. Sighing heavily, he ran one hand through soft spikes.

"That's it! If I'm dreaming about Rufus, I need to get laid."


	4. Reflecting Back

**CONTAINS YAOI AND IMPLIED RAPE. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE.**

**Reflecting Back**

Cloud studied the bathroom sink closely, as though expecting it to lecture him mercilessly. Toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, cup, comb; everything normal and under control. Sliding one hand along the porcelain edge of the sink, he methodically prepared his toothbrush. Just another normal day, right? So why was he having trouble looking himself in the eye?

Reno._ Yeah, the mouthy bastard with nothing better to do than push my buttons till I break._ Feeling his anger welling back to the surface, Cloud slammed the toothbrush into his mouth, scrubbing furiously.

"_You want it do you, Reno? This time I'm gonna teach you when enough is enough… Yeah Strife, I want it." _

The blonde stopping brushing, his own eyes accused him from the mirror. _You enjoyed it, didn't you? _He looked away and back again. Resuming his hygienic mission, he tried to think about it dispassionately. Reno _had _consented… sort of. Spitting forcefully and gripping the sink white knuckled, Cloud rested his forehead against the mirror. "Bullshit! You raped him and you know it!"

A sharp knocking startled him. "Cloud? Are you okay in there?"

"Uh… yeah. I'm okay."

There was a pause. A nice-girl-concerned-Tifa-pause. Cloud gritted his teeth. "Are you sure? I thought I heard—"

"I'm fine alright! Just go away!" He heard the sharp gasp and quick steps away. Great! He cut his reflection a sideways stare. "That was uncalled for, even for you." Placing a hand on his hip, he continued, "Oh yeah? Well I've been doing that a lot today. I wish she'd mind her own business sometimes."

Inserting the toothbrush back in his mouth, he watched the phallic instrument slide rhythmically across full lips. He'd taken the red head fast and hard with zero preparation. Even if he'd known how, he knew he wouldn't have cared. _Did I really enjoy screwing a guy?_ Cloud shifted uncomfortably. He could feel desire pooling in his groin just thinking about it. If anyone had heard the Turk scream, they'd had the sense to mind their own business. Unlike Mistress Mom down the hall.

Rinsing the toothbrush, he crossed his arms in a vain attempt to stare down the silvered glass. The blonde remembered the noises Reno had made, a throaty mix of pleasure and pain. _Admit it, stupid jerk, you took him and you liked it. You have the crappiest excuse, ever. _Running a hand through his hair, Cloud recalled the teasing that ended so badly. The thing was he _had _fought with Tifa not long beforehand, and being compared to chocobos really pissed him off.

Exiting the bathroom, he reached a decision. He would have to apologise, no matter how much he hated it.

_Do you guys think this should have a continuation?? The ill fated apology perhaps?_


	5. Double Take

Picks up where "Rufus" left off. Another drabble for Rufus/Cloud. I can't believe I'm giving this combo any time at all. :D

Please enjoy the humorous fluff!! **Yaoi lime Warning!!**

**Double Take**

Stepping through the doors of the New Shinra Building, Cloud proceeded to the President's office. This place was a far cry from its former golden glory; a two story structure with just enough staff to remain efficient. He often made deliveries here and suspected it was a misguided attempt to keep tabs on him. Thinking the Turks might be tracking him actually didn't bother Strife at all. They'd tailed him before and they likely would again.

Every time Cloud arrived the routine was the same; the merchandise was checked and initialled. He would then get the Presidents signature, return to the front desk to be paid and then leave.

This time the former mercenary felt nervous and uneasy. The dream he'd had two nights ago remained vivid in his memory. _Thank Gaia I woke up or I'd really be twitchy._ The thought made him smile as he passed through the double doors of the presidential office. This room was actually quite modest and utterly lacking the overblown opulence Cloud associated with the syndicate.

Both the President and Tseng were standing in front of his desk, along with Reno and Elena. The three Turks had been having an animated conversation with the blonde executive when Strife made his unannounced entrance. Now all four were staring at him.

"Knock next time." Rufus stated dryly, then raised one eyebrow. "Is something funny, Strife?"

He still had a stupid grin on his face. Schooling his features into the usual stoic expression, Cloud merely shrugged. "I brought your package, you need to sign the receipt."

"Humph." Rufus turned towards his desk for pen and continued to address the former mercenary. "You look different when you smile, Strife."

As the executive turned back towards him; his vivid dream combined with all the separate memories he had of Rufus. Heartless, cunning, deadly and not at all predictable. Curiosity was swirling through him as the President waited for the required document. _Why the hell not? _Cloud moved forward suddenly, pressing his lips against those of his former enemy. Slipping an arm around the gunman's waist and cupping the aristocratic chin with the other, Cloud deepened the kiss slowly. Rufus opened his mouth, arching unconsciously into it; his hands gripping the desk behind him.

The would-be SOLDIER could hear the sound of three guns being cocked and cared not at all. He pressed further into the kiss, pulling Rufus more firmly against him. Several minutes passed, leaving the two men breathless when they finally parted.

Sure enough all three Turks had their weapons trained on the blonde warrior. Producing the receipt, Cloud pointed to the dotted line. "Sign here."

Rufus Shinra held up one hand and the Turks slowly lowered their guns. Stunned and speechless he scribbled his signature and Cloud turned to leave.

"Wait."

The most feared man next to Sephiroth clutched his arm tightly. Cloud paused, looking at Rufus's face. The Shinra President's eyes were wide, his face open, questioning… _vulnerable. _No one moved and the AVALANCHE member saw for the first time how young this man really was. A year his junior, maybe two.

Looking at the hand, which held his arm, Cloud noticed The President's wrists were fine boned and delicate. These hands could fire a variety of guns with deadly accuracy. Clad in layers of white silk, Shinra's heir was effeminate and beautiful. This body had borne suffering, emotional and physical, which rivalled Cloud's own. Lips that could spout lies and spin webs, able to convince thousands that even the most heinous of acts was justifiable. Those lips were half-open and still moist from his kiss.

Removing the hand from his arm and feeling deeply conflicted; Cloud Strife managed a weak smile.

"Don't worry Rufus. I wouldn't know what to charge you for that."


	6. Round Two

**Okay! This drabble picks up where Reflecting Back left off.**

**This is Yaoi flavoured drivel sprinkled with a touch of lime. If the mere thought of boys getting hungry for each other makes you want to vomit… maybe you should give the search engine another spin.**

**I don't own any of these characters… I just enjoy watching them jerk on the ends of my puppet strings! Mhwa-ha-ha-ha!!!**

**Cloud's POV**

This morning was busy and filled with deliveries. It's a blessing to have so much to do, because I don't have time to think about anything else. Yet this good thing has an abrupt end coming soon. The afternoon and evening hours are all wide open. Normally, I would be glad for the chance to go home, have a few beers and zone out in front of a movie. However, today no such thing will be possible.

Tifa and I have been having a few problems and she wants me to spend the time with her. The fact that I'm not thrilled about the prospect of spending a whole afternoon trying to communicate with her should say a lot about our issues. She's been very critical of me lately and I'm sharper than I mean to be as a result. I know she wants to smooth things over with me and carry on like it doesn't matter, as though a few words will magically fix it. Pretending that the tension growing between us doesn't exist won't help.

To keep the peace I agree to sit though these meetings. She talks to me about what we need and I listen to her talk. I know the lack of input on my part frustrates her, but there's one thing about Tifa that I know for certain. If you disagree, then keep your damn mouth shut. Honestly, I will admit that something has to change in our relationship; I'm just not certain more verbal sparring is the thing we need the most right now. A few days ago we tried that and the fight we got into was epic. Good thing the kids weren't around.

Speaking of that fight, lets talk about Reno, the human headache. Less than an hour after my argument with Tifa; everyone's favourite red head intercepted me. Is the sarcasm coming through clearly enough? All I wanted was to go for a ride by myself and being mocked by the Turk had been too much to take. Having said that, I freely admit I have no real excuse of any kind for my actions. Although I don't like Reno, I've already decided an apology is in order.

That brings me back to my current situation. I'm on my way back to Seventh Heaven, I need to settle my score with the Turk and I have no desire to spend any time with my girlfriend.

Before dealing with Mistress Mom, I need a long shower. The hot water over tense muscles is soothing and tends to make everything seem less dire. Closing my eyes I can think about what I'm going to say to Reno when I see him. I still haven't figured this part out, yet. I can recall the feel of the red head beneath my hands and the way he tightened around me...

Slipping my hand around my hardening flesh, I thought about the Turk. Recalling his cries of pleasure, I began panting softly; seeking release. Needing it. Bracing myself against the tile wall, my cries were guttural and sharp. The knock at the door broke me out of my sensual daze.

"Cloud?" Tifa, once again, unable to just let me enjoy myself in peace. I'm sure she knows what I'm doing in here. "Uhm… do you need anything…"

"No, I have everything I need already."

The silence following this statement actually made me uncomfortable. We both know our relationship is slipping. Lately I've been satisfying my desires in the porcelain closet rather than endure the dutiful obligation our lovemaking has become. It's just one more thing that I don't wanna talk about. As the sound of her footsteps retreating reached my ears, I stepped from the shower, already planning my escape.

I knew that leaving the house undetected wasn't going to happen, so I sought out Tifa directly. She was in the kitchen, from which one can view every exit to our abode with relative ease. She smiled hesitantly as I approached; ready to launch into act one of The Talk.

"I'm going out. I won't be back tonight."

Her smile froze on her face. She took a moment to process what I'd said before her expression became lethal.

"You're going out? Cloud, you agreed to talk me!"

I was finally bone tired of it. The increasing sensation of living a scripted life, the total lack of any remaining romantic feelings… and the positive need to go fuck someone else. I thought of Reno and my body felt hot and raw in moments. I know he's a man but right now I couldn't care less.

"Tifa, I agreed to hear you say the same thing you say every time we 'talk'." I rubbed my neck and sighed softly. "I don't wanna do this anymore. Just send me the memo, okay?"

**Reno's POV**

Stepping out of the shower, the first thing I want is a scotch on the rocks. Follow up that drink with some mindless TV and some major doing nothing on my couch and it's a five star evening in the making. Settling into my spot on the well-worn furniture and flicking on the tube is just what I need.

It's been one hell of a weird week, yo. Pushing Strife's buttons was a lot of fun, although this time I really paid for it. I wasn't able to sit comfortably for two or three days after he took me in a back alley over a crate. I guess I'm lucky I didn't get a sliver. Truthfully I'm not sorry it happened. I wasn't expecting Cloud to actually fuck me, even though I can't say I didn't want it. If I'm honest with myself, I've wanted him for awhile now.

You know, I was sure that guy was straight and frigid as hell on top of it. Looking back on that evening, though, I may have to revise my opinion. Sure he was angry, but I know he liked it. Sure it hurt, but I know I liked it. What the man needs is a lesson in finesse, or perhaps a bottle of lube? I licked my upper lip and grinned, the thing he really needs is to ditch the bimbo with the boob job.

As I've said before, Tifa and I don't get along well; so the idea of stealing the blonde from her appeals to me. The idea of bending Cloud over my office desk and screwing him until he can't walk also appeals to me. With a face that pretty and a body that hot, it'd be a darn shame if somebody wasn't. Sure I'm scum, top grade quality Turk scum; read my ShinRa label.

I exhaled heavily and kept channel surfing. A knock on the door drew my attention to my half-dressed state. My hair hung loose and damp over my back and shoulders and I was wearing my jogging pants. Yup, I was the next thing to naked when I answered my front door to find Cloud Strife on the other side of it.

Leaning against the doorframe I looked him up and down slowly. He was blushing and trying desperately not to look me over. He was also failing miserably which only heightened my curiosity and made me want to jump him.

"What brings you here, babe?"

The blonde scowled, "Don't call me 'babe'!"

The corners of my mouth lifted, showing the points of my canines. Cloud swallowed hard and attempted to answer the question. "Uhm… I came to see if you're alright." He averted his eyes for moment before continuing. "I wanted to apologise."

I was darkly amused. The Almighty World Hero felt bad for giving it to me rough. Either that or felt terrible for enjoying it. Knowing him, it's probably both. I stepped toward him, smiling with malicious venom. He raised his eyes to my face, now mere inches from his own. Licking my teeth, I held his startled blue gaze. "Feel bad you liked it, Strife?"

His eyes opened wider than I'd ever seen them and then his whole expression turned feral and dangerous. "No! I mean… uh… I'm sorry I…" He trailed off, unable complete the sentence.

The malevolence in my smile deepened. I was aroused and wondering if I was going to get laid, hospitalised or some of both. Unable to resist baiting the guy further despite the risk, I turned back towards my apartment. Tossing my hair across by back and swaying my hips a bit more than necessary, I tried for a seductive tone.

"Have a drink with me Strife, I know you want to."

Shooting a glance of pure evil at him, I went inside and made a second drink. I wasn't sure if he'd followed me until I heard the door close and the soft squeaking of my sofa springs. Joining Cloud on the couch I handed him the scotch and watched him drink it. Admiring his lips and throat as he swallowed convinced me to push my luck. Leaning forward I ran one hand casually up his thigh.

"Apology accepted." I purred. "Now tell me why you're really here."

Cloud put his glass down and stared at me incredulously. "Don't you ever shut up?"

"No. Not usually."

He growled in his throat and pushed me onto my back. "Let me help you with that." Then he crushed his lips against mine and I gotta tell ya… it was a long time later before I had anything remotely coherent to say.


	7. Delivery Boy

**Okay... So this is my first full on yaoi lemon.**

**Hopefully you all enjoy it and love to read your comments, so don't forget to leave some.**

**This is Rude/Cloud (egads! what a thought!) PWP warning. :D**

**Delivery Boy**

Cloud gazed vacantly at the ceiling, wondering idly how his life had come to this moment. In terms of events, he remembered the last three years clearly enough; what he still didn't understand was why._ Why am I here?_ The question plagued his mind, haunting his dreams. Stole him away from present at the most inconvenient times. The remnants had come and gone along with the geostigma that had threatened the lives of so many. Sephiroth, Hojo, Aeris, Zack…. They held his attention relentlessly while the hand that snaked up his hip and slid beneath his shirt hardly concerned him. Still, the blonde allowed his gaze to travel slowly down the wall, across the mattress and up to his companion's face. Lust was clearly written there, along with irritated impatience.

Cloud smiled slowly, flicking his tongue out his across his bottom lip and began unbuttoning his shirt. The other man growled softly, pressing his pelvis forcefully against the blonde. Rough hands removed Cloud's shirt and the fighter fluttered his eyes closed in response. Reaching behind him to grip the bed rail, the former hero arched his back and walked his feet up Rude's body, easing silk clad legs over naked shoulders. In this position, the blonde could feel how hard the other man really was and gasped as his silk trousers slid soft over pale hips. Rude would never remove them completely, as though getting the golden blonde fully naked would make this more than it was.

Cloud nearly laughed aloud from the thought. Panting, he pushed against the stoic Turk. "Come on baby, I want you." His soft baritone, begging for attention, was all the other man required. Rude put three fingers into Cloud's mouth, watching while the pale skinned man sucked them with eager sensuality. The younger man knew well how to make his partners feel wanted.

Being stretched out by anyone was never a comfortable experience and the Turk's fingers were long and thick, just like the rest of him. Cloud squirmed and whimpered uncontrollably; while Rude prepared his body to accept the well hung male. The Turk was far larger than most men and took him hard and roughly every time. Cloud tightened his grip on the bed frame, forcing himself to relax. Searing pain shocked through his spine causing the blonde to toss his head backwards, mewling urgently.

"Gaia! Gaia, it hurts!"

Rude smiled cruelly. Making the blonde fighter suffer was a deeply satisfying part of his pleasure. Cloud knew this and gave voice to the pain, which ripped through him.

"Scream, bitch. It's gonna hurt a lot more before I'm finished with you."

Cloud moaned long and loud, legs trembling. Allowing his attention to wander was the only way to cope with it. Sweat was beginning to bead on his upper lip and he darted his tongue out to taste the salty droplets. Focusing his thoughts on the warm subtle taste, while Rude took him viciously made these moments bearable. Nails dug into pale hips, sure to leave bruises. Words fell like dark rain around his ears, calling him a tight pretty slut and similar things. The blonde remembered to beg for further abuse and scream when appropriate, though by now his thoughts were elsewhere.

The unexpected orgasm that rocked through Cloud's body jolted him into the present moment with surprising force. "Rude!" he shouted "Rude… so good… so good."

The Niebelhiem Hero's response thrilled the seasoned Turk. Rude held back his own release for several more minutes, while the other man whimpered pathetically beneath him. When the stoic Turk finally came Cloud shuddered his relief. Breathing heavily, Cloud averted his gaze and untangled himself from the other man. He then rose from the bed in a single fluid motion.

Rude watched with sly eyes as the blonde quickly dressed, lowering his blue eyes to floor as the bald turned him. Rude paused a moment, then handed him a thick envelope, "Same price as always, right?"

Golden lashes fluttered over jaded sapphire eyes. He said nothing and smirked knowingly. It wasn't the first time and wouldn't be the last. As Cloud made his way to Fenrir, he contemplated his next delivery.


End file.
